They Say That a Hero Will Save Us
by Dragon of Sakura
Summary: The one has finally been found, one with the power to destroy Voldermont, but she is a bitter and reluctent hero can two rivals helper on the way or are they all doomed


They Say a Hero Will Save Us  
  
Disclaimer: I am not Earning a Single Penny From this, sham, cause they don't belong to me they belong to J K Rowling. Except Lara.  
  
Note to readers: I really hope you like this fic. I've been drilling it over in my mind for a while. As for the title it is a line from Chad Kroegers song Hero and it is the Hero referred to in the story, if you were wondering. Please R&R it will mean a lot to me. This Chapter is Set in Lara's Point of view but In chapters so come it will change to different people and a 3 party.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Fine Balance of Hope and Despair  
  
The Irony of the song Hero it really strikes a cord with me, especially the line "They Say A hero will save us, But I'm not going to stand here and wait" It's Just how I've always felt About Life. I can't believe there are such things as heroes, living in a world like this, such a cold and selfish one. My hope for that hero die a long time ago when I was very young, Ha I sound like an old woman saying that and I'm only 16, But it did die. But Now I think it has finally started to breath again, Now I have found a Hero.....  
  
"Ah god what's the point in life" I sigh as I flop onto my bed, music playing full blast. This is how I like to spend most of my time, alone. I don't really get on with people they bother me, the world out side my little room has become to cold and hard for me to handle now. I never really noticed it before, I used to be one of those happy carefree drone Barbie girls, The thought makes me shiver with disgust now. But I could never go back to that now, even if I wanted to. My rose tinted glasses got chucked away a long go, by my best friends of all people. When they betrayed me and hurt me so badly. The pain is still raw after two years. I can't bear to think about it. All I know is, to survive in this world I have had to become cold and cruel and its slowly destroying me ripping away my heart and humanity. Ha Heroes what a load of crap, if this is one out there why cant he come and save me. A tear slowly roles down my Cheek.  
  
"Another day another dollar" Chirps my Mum as I crawled down stairs for breakfast. "God mum we live in England we have the pound, not the dollar so that saying is a bit stupid in this case don't you think" I mutter. "It's just a saying love" She coos. We have this same stupid argument every morning. Mum bugs me so much with her happy go lucky attitude, but I love her so much she's the only thing that keeps me going. I sigh looking into my soggy Corn Flakes. The same words from last night dancing round in my head 'What's the Point? Why bother?' "Post dear" comes my mums voice snapping me out of my trance. "Oh" Is all I can muster to Say as I plod to the door. On the Way I hear the mumbling and cursing of my brother and sister waking up. "Oh great the demon duo are coming " I mutter to my self. 'Humm... Let's see bill, yuck, another bill, yuck, postcard, wow the excitement. Oh and letter for me cool.' I walk back to the table flinging the letters down except mine. 'Who would write to me' I ponder as I study the envelope. It has my name and address written on it in loppy handwriting and the envelope seems to be made of very thick looking parchment I note. I flip it over to open it, noticing a red wax seal on it. It looks like a kind of crest, it has a Lion, an Eagle, a Badger and a Snake. Oh wait it has a name as well "Hogwarts" I read out loud. "What's that dear?" questions my mum "Oh ummm.. This letter, it seal says Hogwarts, I guess it's the name of who, or where ever it was sent from." "Well open it silly" "Right" I rip it open and a peace of parchment falls into my lap. "What's it say?" "Let me read it first woman, for goodness sake" "Ok here we go: Dear Miss Holt It has come to our attention Hogwarts school, that you have a talent that will be a great asset to our school.  
  
"What Talent? I don't have any talent" "Don't be silly Dear Just keep reading" mum beams. "Sure" I reply, but I still don't get what the hell this letter is talking about, I have no talents, so to speak.  
  
We really hope you will consider deeply joining our school. Also take note that as soon as you finish this letter I will be arriving at your door to talk to you. Yours truly, Albus Dumbeldor  
  
"Huh? Is this some kind of joke?" But as soon as the words leave my mouth there comes a knock at the door. "I guess not" mutters mum "but how did they know when you finished the letter?" "They don't it's a joke and someone at the door is a coincidence. I'll answer it and you'll see" I say trying to convince my self I haven't slip into the twilight zone. As soon as I opened the door I regretted it. On the door step stood a old man with a white beard and hair going down to his feet, a pointy brightly multicoloured hat to go with his multicoloured clock thing. What did he think it was Halloween or something, was he on drugs? He just stood there smiling at me with his pale blue eyes twinkling at me from behind his half moon glasses. I stood there staring for about 5 minutes (yes I know its rude) looking like a fish our of water at the sight of this peculiar old man. Until "Excuse me dear I hate to be rude but are you not going to invite me in? I did warn you of my visit in the letter, did I not?" The old man smiled. I don't know what I was thinking maybe it was a moment of insanity but I just let him in and took him thorough to the kitchen to sit down. "Let me introduce my self I am Albus Dumbeldor" chuckled the man when my mum saw him. "Oh" was all she said until she kick into hostess mode offering him tea and biscuits, Which he happily excepted. All the while I watched him not trusting in the slightest. "So you sent the letter," I finally said. "Indeed, I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts." "I've never herd of it" "I don't find that supprising seeing as what we teach, well lets say it is different from things you know of." This got my attention. "How so" "Well first you must know something. The world you live in is not all there is. There is another side, a part that is keep a secret. The world of magic, with witches and wizards." This guy is mad! "Ha, yer and I suppose you're a wizard?" I mock. But he doesn't even finch. "I am" "Oh yer prove it" He's irritating me he just some crazy juncky. He Pulls out What looks like a wand, and mutters a few words. Before my very eyes my cup turns into a yellow roses. Ok that got my attention again. "Sooooo.. Say I believe you, that magic's real and stuff and you're the head master of a school of magic, what's that got to do with me?" "Well at the moment our worlds in great peril, yours to" I shrug at this point "an very powerful dark wizard has risen to power again" "again?" "Yes his power dismissed for nearly 11 years, but that's a long story." "So what's this got to do with me?" "Many, many centuries ago there was a legend of a muggle" "muggle?" "No magic folk. That will be born every 10 generations, 1 in the world" "wow mate I think you've been watching to much Buffy." "What?" "Never mind" "As I was say this one muggle has the power to repel magic or absorb it and use it them selves having no magic of there own." " Oh boy let me guess that's me." "Bingo" "And your going to use me to get close to this Wizard guy and kill him, and if I say no?" "The world is doomed" "No skin off my nose." "Please help, you can't use these power any way, unless we train you and help you." "Why did you look for me if I'm only s'post to be a legend" "because we have run out of hope this was our last strand." "Oh" "I will return tomorrow please think it over, and I will not lie to you if you do chose to help us you life will be put in great danger. Just think about it" "I will" With that he vanished with a pop. "What are you going to do" my mum murmured, obviously terrified. "I need to think" I sigh and trudge back up to my room sod everything today I need to think.  
  
I lay here on my bed again listening to Chad Koreger singing again. Hero the word seems so confusing now. Could I maybe be the hero I always wanted? could I save myself? I finally have a chance to get away from this world. A smile spreads across my face.  
  
The next Morning I hear a pop and a scream form my sister. I grin My ticket out of here has arrived. I walk into the from room where the commotion's coming from. Dumbledor is standing there in green robes with red stars on today. "So what is your finally decision" He asks looking anxious. "I'll come check it out, training a bit ya know kill a bad guy or two." He smiles briefly then looks serious again. "You do know you could die don't you" "I'm not scared of Dying"  
  
  
  
Alright folks what do you think of the first chapter? Please Review! In the next Lara arrive at Hogwart, and it causes a few ripples in the school world. 


End file.
